She has a brother
by Captainbeifong
Summary: Lin Beifong has a brother named Lee beifong. He dissapeared when Lin was 15. Will she ever find him back?
1. Chapter 1

Believe it or not but it's true. Lin Beifong has a older brother named Lee Beifong. He's 5 years older than Lin, a earthbender and metalbender.

The last time she saw him was when she was 15.

* * *

 _"Hey Lee, what are you doing?" Lin asked him curious._

 _Lee Looked up to see Lin standing in the doorway. He was packing his_ _clothes and his other stuff._

 _"Hey Linny, just packing some clothes and other stuff." He repleid and went back to what he was doing. He was obviously in rush, but why?_

 _" I can see that" she says "But why? Are you going somewhere?"_

 _He stopped with packing and looked up at her again. "Um-eh no eh-yes. I'm going to Ba Sing Se, it's just for a couple of weeks" he answered nervously._

 _"Oh, when are you leaving?" She asked._

 _"Today, i'll be leaving in one hour"_

 _"WHAT?! one hour?! Why the rush?! Why are you even leaving?!" She asked worried._

 _He didn't answer._

 _Why is he acting like this? He would never just leave without a explanation, Lin thought._

 _"Lee youre acting weird, you look nervous and suddenly you're in rush to leave. What's going on? You can tell me" Lin said._

 _Lee was done packing, he stood up to grab his coat, put it on and bowed a little to stand face to face with Lin._

 _"Listen Linny, all you need to know is that i'll be back soon. You don't have to worry about me." He said._

 _"But why-" Lin started to say but got cut off by Lee._

 _"Like i said, don't worry"_

 _Lin was about to say something back, but a 9 year old Suyin walked in._

 _"Lin!Lee! Can we play a game, please?" She asked excitedly._

 _Lee lifted little Suyin up in his arms, hugged her tightly and said "I can't play with you now Su. I am going to Ba Sing Se but i'll be back soon, then we can play a game."_

 _"Youre leaving? Why?" Su asked sadly._

 _"I'll be back soon Su, i promise" he said._

 _"Okay Lee" she said, hugging him._

 _Lee put Su down and told her to go to her room. "I will send Lin there later so you two can play okay?"_

 _Su nodded and went to her room. When Su was gone he turned back to Lin._

 _Lin loved her brother, he was her big buddy. They did everything together. They went together shopping (big brother always paid for his little sister), they pranked each other, they sparred with each other, stand up for each other, helped each other, trusted each other. Of course they told each other everything if there's something wrong and now he's very nervous about telling why he's leaving, she found it very strange._

 _"Lin..." He started "i know you're worried about me because i'm suddenly leaving without any explanation. To be honest i can't tell you why i'm leaving. You probably gonna ask me why i can't tell, but i'll explain you when i'm back and like i said i'll be back soon."_

 _"You promise?" She asked with a sad expression._

 _"I promise" he said._

 _He hugged her tightly and whispered "i love you little sis"_

 _"Love you too big bro" she whispered back._

 _When he let go of her he grabbed his suitcase and walked to the door._

 _He turned around to give her a last hug. He let her go and began to walk._

 _"Wait!"_

 _He turned around._

 _"Does mom know you're going to Ba Sing Se?"_

 _He didn't answers her question. He just smiled slightly and began to walk again._

 _Lin watched the cab, which he sat in, driving away._

 _Lin sat down on the couch for a minut._

 _Maybe mom knows that he'd go to Ba Sing Se. But why did he went to Ba Sing Se? What was he hiding? What if- Lin snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Su calling for her. Lin went upstair to play with her little sister._

 _Toph came home later that night._

 _She sensed two heartbeats coming from the living room. She walked toward the two heartbeats._

 _"Lin!Su! I'm home!" She said._

 _"Hey mom!" They said at the same time._

 _"Where's Lee?" Toph asked._

 _"Wait you didn't know?" Lin asked_

 _"I didn't know what?" Toph asked confused._

 _"I thought you already knew. But eh... He went to Ba Sing Se..."_

 _"WHAT?! BA SING SE?! WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME?!" Toph yelled._

 _Lin just stared at her._

 _"Why did he went there?" Toph asked when she calmed down._

 _"He didn't tell me" Lin said._

 _Panic broke out._

 _Months passed by and still no sign from Lee Beifong. The police went to investigate Ba Sing Se. But nothing. They found nothing. No tracks, people never saw the man. They didn't found any tracks in Republic City either, so they gave up._

 _Years passed by. Lin was 20 when she joined the police force._

 _Lin changed since her brother dissapeared. She became cold, harsh and mean. Never smiled. Never mentioned her brother._

 _Su became rebellious and left Republic City to live with her grandparents, because she got caught in a robbery. Lin arrested her. She shot her metal cable towards Su and it got caught around her wrist. Su got angry, so she cut the metal cable around her wrist. The metal cable got shot back towards Lin and hit her right cheek. She got two scars. Su didn't have to deal with the consequences because Toph said she could't have a daughter in jail. Lin and Su never talked with each other since then. 2 years later Toph retired and Lin was the new chief of police._

 _Toph left Republic City 8 years later to live with Su, because Lin and Toph always fought with each other. They never spoke with each other since then._

 _The case of her brother became active again when Lin became the chief of police. Lin swore she would find her brother, but failed, so the case stopped...again. People began to think he was dead but Lin never gave up on her brother._

 _He broke it... He broke his promise, he told me he'd be back soon, was all Lin could think about._

 _Lin swore she would find her brother but had no idea where to start. Lin had so many unanswered questions._

 _Why did he left?_

 _Will he ever come back?_

 _Was he...dead?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Where was he?_

 _Where was Lee Beifong?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Lee?"

She saw her brother walking further and further away from her.

"LEE WAIT!" Lin begged.

She tried to run towards him but she couldn't move her legs. No matter how much she tried, she wouldn't even budge.

She could see him stopping in a distance, he was just standing over there with his back towards Lin.

Suddenly a man appeard, he had a knife in his hand and walked towards Lin.

"LEE TURN AROUND! LEE PLEASE WATCH OUT!" Lin tried to move towards her brother but failed.

The man got closer and closer to Lee.

"LEE!"

The man stabbed the knife in Lee's back. Blood spilled every where. He fell on the ground. Tears where streaming down Lin's face.

"LEE NOOO!"

Lin woke up with wide eyes, sitting up in her bed. Breathing heavily with beads of sweat rolling down of her forehead. When she got her heart rate back to normal she lay back on her bed.

She closed her eyes. Tears where streaming down her face.

A dream...

 _It was just a dream, maybe he isn't dead so pull it together Lin,_ She said to herself.

Ever since her brother dissapeared she had the same dream over and over again.

Whiping away the tears, she got up from her bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

Another damn day at work...Well she isn't the chief anymore since shit happend...

A lot of shit happend in Republic City.

First this creep walking around with a hoodie and a mask who claim he can take away people's bending. Then turns out that annoying water tribe counsilman is against us.

Ooh did i forget the best part? The Avatar is missing! Now she had to find her with that serious firebender, that annoying earthbender, that Sato girl and that idiot Tenzin. Great. Just great.

Well let's get this damn day started.

* * *

They where sitting on Oogie searching for Korra...where the hell is she...

After finding out that the councilman, Tarrlok, is a bloodbender and that he was the one who kipnapped Korra, we finally found her unconscious riding om Naga.

They got back to Air temple Island.

Korra woke up the next day. She explained that Tarrlok Yakone's son is.

But then...

Airships full with Equalists attacked.

After some other shit happend, Lin ended up with her bending taken away, sitting in the basement of Air Temple Island.

Laying on the ground, feeling useless. Her bending is gone. She lost everything. Her brother, her sister, her mother and now her bending. Everything she held dear is gone. She felt like she is shattered in tiny pieces. She put her hand on the ground, feeling desperate to sense a heartbeart, she knew it was useless but was too desperate. Tears where streaming down her face.

Then she heard a knock on the door. A Equalist came in holding a tray with rice and water.

"Hello" he said strangely nice.

Lin sat up glancing at the man. He was wearing a mask so she could't see his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried. He knelt beside Lin, putting the tray in front of her.

"You should eat" He sat in front of her, drinking his own water.

"Okay what the hell, you think this is some damn tea party? Why the hell are you here?" She asked him angrily.

He didn't respond. He got up and trew her a blanket and a pillow. He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "It will be cold tonight, use this"

She shrugged his hand of and glared at him."why do you even care".

"Because" and with that he walked away leaving Lin alone.

Why was this guy so familiar to Lin?

That nice voice, the warm hand on her shoulder, and the way he cared...could it be that-

 _No, no, no, no Lin, that was not him, stop thinking bullcrap. Lee would never be a Equalist. And if it was really Lee, he would show me his face so STOP. THINKING. BULLCRAP_ , she said

* * *

After a few days passed she got her bending back, thanks to the Avatar. She was also the chief again.

 _one year later_

She sat behind her desk, doing paperwork.

She heard a knock on her door. "Come in"

Tenzin walked in. "Hello Lin"

"Tenzin. Why are you here? I'm a kinda busy at the moment so can this wait?" She was trying to be polite.

"Please just hear me out?" He asked with his best puppy dog eyes.

She sighed. "Okay what is it."

"You've probably heard that we're going to the South Pole...and i was wondering if...you want to come with us" he said slowly, unsure if she would snap at him about being busy and having no time for his bullcrap.

But instead she just sighed. "Why would you ask me?"

"Because youre also family Lin. You haven't been on a vacation since-" he stopped before he would say something he might regret.

"I know i haven't been on a vacation since he dissapeard, i haven't done anything fun sinds then..." She stood up to stand in front of him.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up i-" he tried to apologize but got cut off.

"Tenzin...it's okay. Really." She said nicely.

"I miss him too" he said.

"I just don't want to believe he's dead. Sometimes i just think he'll just walk trough that door, to tell me to not worry anymore and being a family again. I'm all alone now. I don't have my mother, brother or my sister. I don't have a family" a single tear slipped away, she wipped it away quickly.

"I hope he will Lin i really do. He was a good person, a good person doesn't deserve to die this quick. And you are not alone. We are your family. My mother sees you like a daughter. Bumi, Kya and i see you like our little sister. And i'm sure you'll see your Mother and sister again" he smiled slightly to Lin. She returned the smile.

They stood there for a minute before Tenzin spoke up again.

"So..about the offer"

"I...i can't"

"My mother misses you a lot and so does Kya. You haven't seen Bumi a lot since he's here. Korra wanted to invite you too. She said you could use a little vacation too since you've thrown yourself into work. And three of us really want you to be there. It can be.. Just like old times"

 _Just like old times._

That a kinda touched her.

The old times were great. The four of them would always do something crazy and end up being in trouble, but they had so much fun, that it was worth it. Bumi and Lin where pranking masters. So if there was a pranking spree they would team up and prank against Kya and Tenzin. Bumi and Lin always won. The two of them were the wildest in the group. Sometimes Lee would join them.

She almost forget how it feels like to have a family.

She spoke up again.

"Thank you so much for the offer, i really, really appreciate it.. But i wanted to stay in the city to.." She didn't finish her sentence but Tenzin knew exactly what she ment.

"You want to stay and search for your brother. I get it. When i get back from the South Pole i'll help you through this and so will Bumi since he's staying in Air temple Island."

"Thank you Tenzin" She could't hold her her tears back anymore. They were streaming down her face. Knowing that she had a family made her cry of happiness.

Tenzin smiled at her, whiping her tears and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"T-Thank you for re-reminding me that i still ha-have a family, thank you so so much" she stuttered.

"Any time Lin, any time"

Lin stopped crying. They let go of each other, said goodbye and Tenzin left.

She sat back in her chair. She opened her drawer, pulled out the file from her brothers case and put it on her desk.

She was done playing hide and seek with her brother.

She leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head.

 _I will find you brother, i promise._

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update chapter 3 as soon as possible, hopefully next week. Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell do i start" Lin said thinking out loud. She sat in her office behind her desk, looking through some files from her brother's case.

"UGH!the hell should i do!"

"Maybe start questioning people" a voice said.

Lin jumped a little in her seat. She looked up to see Bumi standing in the doorway.

"Damn it Sasquats don't scare me like that!" Lin growled. He earned the name Sasquats because his hair and beard were so wild. Lin came up with the nickname.

Bumi chuckled and walked towards her to stand on the other side of the desk. "Found anything yet" he asked curiously.

"Not a damn thing" she replied.

"Ow" he said simply.

A minute of silence followed. Until Bumi spoke up again.

"Can i ask you something?" He asked. She nodded.

"Why all of the sudden you want to search for your brother again?"

Lin didn't know what to say to him.

"Lin?" He asked once more.

Finally looking up from her paperwork she said "Alright... I probably sound insane to you but when i was captured during the Amon thing, i just thought that..." She was silence, rethinking about what happend then.

"There was an Equalist there, he gave me food, water, a blanket and a pillow. He was...strangely nice to me, it reminded me of...Lee, it reminded me of him. Since then i hoped it was him, i wanted to start searching for him when i got out of that cell... I know it, i know, call me nuts, weird, insane because it probably is..."

Bumi crossend his arms, smiling at her. "I don't think your insane"

"you dont?"

"Of course not! You just miss him right. After seeing someone as kind as Lee, you just wantend him back. It just gave you hope. But anyway you thought that Equalist was Lee?"

"Crazy right?"

"No it's not. Let's ask some Equalist prisoners if they know more"

"If you think it'll help, let's go then"

* * *

They got a prisoner named Kenji to question him.

"Who was the man that gave me water and food when i was captured?"

"We didn't gave our prisoners food" Kenji said.

"What?but there was someone who did" Lin said.

"You've probably dreamed it women. You surely got crazy and started to imagine things" Kenji said.

Lin was getting frustrated so she flipped the table over.

"I want some damn answers and you're going to give me them. Who was that man that gave me food when i was captured! WHAT WAS HIS NAME!" Lin yelled, grabbing him by the colar.

Kenji got scared as hell. "I-is swear i don't know! We didn't gave our prisoners food, i don't have a name, i swear!" Kenji shouted.

Lin let her hands go of his colar and told the officers to bring him back to his cell. Lin went back to her office, followed by Bumi.

* * *

"Damn it"

"They didn't gave their prisoners food..." Bumi muttered.

"Who the hell is that man then..."

"Maybe..."

"Or it was a Equalist who felt sorry for me"

Trying to think of something... Nothing.

"I'm back to my first question 'Where the hell do i start'"

The phone ringed. "Chief Beifong"

"Mmm...ok. Yeah...ok i'll ne there in a minute"

"What's wrong" Bumi asked.

"Mako needs some help with a job" Lin said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"Don't worry i'll be fine" she smiled.

"Then i'll be heading back to airtemple island" he smiled and gave Lin a thight hug. She gladly returned it.

* * *

Bumi was back at airtemple island. He and his spirit pet Bum Ju got in a little fight. Bumi climed in a tree to catch him but fell. He waved his hands violently wich made him all of the sudden...AIRBEND?!

First no one believed him... But when Meelo trew a plate at him he suddenly started to airbend. Everyone was shocked.

* * *

Lin was heading to the place where a man suddenly started to...Airbend? She didn't get this at all. First this whole Vaatu and spiritual bullshit and now people can airbend?

When she got to the place she saw Mako standing there.

It was all damaged. She saw a door on the ground.

"The hell happend in here?" She said.

"This man said his brother was airbending. I didn't believe it too unit like saw it with my own eyes. He knocked this door open with airbending." Mako explaind.

What the hell...

* * *

The next day Mako and Lin went to air temple island.

She saw Bumi violenlty moving his arms. She also saw Kya, Tenzin and his family, Korra, Bolin and Asami watching him.

Lin and Mako stood in front of them.

"Invisable spirit monster attack?" Lin asked sarcasticly.

"Lin you wont believe this, Bumi just started airbending" Tenzin said.

Lin gave a glance at Mako and then back at Tenzin. "I'm afraid he's not the only one"

"I got a call last night from a guy who started airbending out of nowhere" Mako said.

"you mean there's another one? Where is he now?" Tenzin asked.

"He... Blew a door down on me and got away"Mako told him.

Mako got in an awkward conversation with Korra and Asami while Lin went to Bumi.

"How are things Sasquats" she asked him.

"i can't really figure this out!" He shouted dissapointed.

"You just have to keep trying, don't give up" Lin said "i believe you can do this Sasquats." She puched his arm playfully.

"Thank you Linny" he smiled. She smiled back, punching his arm again this time hard.

"OUCH! Why did do that?!" He yelled rubbing his arm.

"Don't call me Linny" she said, then they both started laughing loudly.

"Yeah...not gonna happen" Bumi said smirking.

Lin rolled her eyes.

"i have to go back to the Headquarters" Lin said.

"Yeah i'll see you later or Tomorrow" he said. She walked away with Mako. She looked over her shoulder "BYE SASQUATS" she yelled at him, smirking. Bumi waved and laughed.

"why do always call him Sasquats?" Mako asked when they were almost at the ferry.

"His wild hair and beard" was all she said.

"You Liiiiike him ?" He asked teasily, raising a brow and smirking.

She punched his arm really, REALLY hard and walked faster.

"OUCH!"he yelled. "Mmm...it was worth it" he said smirking.

* * *

Lin got back in her office. Still looking through some files from her brother's case.

"This is hopeless!" She shouted, trowing the papers away. They were all spread around the room. She put her hands in her hair out of frustration. Just then Mako walked in.

"Chief there's another call- eh chief you ok?" He saw her hand in her hair, she looked stressed.

She jumped out of her chair "M-Mako what are you doing here" she asked, collecting all the papers that were on the floor.

There were a lot papers so he decided to help her too. He picked up the papers but stopped when he saw one with a picture and a name. Lee Beifong?

Looking confused at the paper he wondered who this man was. "Chief, who is Lee Beifong?" He asked, still looping at the paper.

Lin sighned, putting the papers on her desk. "My brother"

"WHAAAAA- brother!? Chief i eh, didn't know you had a brother"

"He dissapeard when i was fifteen...i've never steen him again sinds then" she said, not turning around, she didn't want him to see her sad expression.

"I-i'm so sorry chief i didn't know"

"It's ok kid"

"Why were you looking through his files?" He asked.

Finnaly turning around she said. "I wanted to look for him...stupid isn't it. After 35 years i still want to look for him...like he'll ever show up..."

"I'ts not stupid... If i'd ever lose Bolin, i would search forever for him"

"even 35 years" she said sarcasticly.

"I do everything for my brother"

this gave Lin a smile. She would also do everything for her brother.

"I won't tell anyone"

"oh, it doesn't really matter-"

"still. I won't" he smiled"And i want to help you find him"

She smiled."you don't have to do that kid"

"But i want to"

she thought for a second. Maybe i could use someone to help me. This kis is a pretty good detective. Agh why not, it's not like i have anything else to lose.

"Ok then"

"YES" he cheered.

They both laughed. It was then silent.

"Wait- you said something about a call?" She asked.

"OH SHIT! She man from last night, who could airbend, it standing at the top of the bridge"

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!"

They both ran out of the office. Sorry brother you have to wait, Lin thought.

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry and again sorry. So sorry for not updating any sooner! The reason: SCHOOL. in one word SCHOOL. damn i hate school.**

 **But i hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Not sure when i'll update but i will try as soon as possible.**

 **Please review and thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'll do it. I have to" Lee said._

 _"But Lee...". Lee and Aang were standing in the meditating pavilion._

 _"No I'll do it" he repeated._

 _Aang sighed. He knew he couldn't win this argument._

 _"I'll be leaving as soon as possible"_

 _"Lee..."_

Lin's eyes shot open. She looked around. No Lee. No Aang. What was that about?

"the hell..." She muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Aang... What was this dream about..."

Why would she suddenly dream about this. She couldn't figure it out, so she just shrugged it off.

"Ugh..." Just as the usual. Get ready, go to work, get lunch, looking at my brother's files without getting a single damn step closer, get back home, sleep, get weird dreams like this and repeat all of that. Oh did I forget to say that some crazy criminals who call them self the Red Lotus want to capture the avatar? Amazing...

She got off her bed, getting ready for work.

The avatar and her friends went to find more airbenders, she decided to go with them because of the Red Lotus.

* * *

Lin and team avatar were waiting for a call from more airbenders. Lin, Korra and Bolin were standing outside.

Mako and Asami came out of the airship. "We just got a call on the radio about another airbender"

"Finally!" Korra said." Where are they?"

"A city called Zaofu, the home of the metal clan" Mako said.

"You know the place?" Korra asked Lin.

"Eh never been, but I don't want you go in there. I'd rest a lot easier if you were back save in Republic City" Lin said.

"Sorry but if there's a airbender in Zaofu, then that's we're we're going next" Korra said as she walked away.

Lin just pouted, but from the inside she was freaking out. AAAAAAAGHH DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMNT IIIIITTTT! It had to be Zaofu, it just had to be AGH! Now I have to see that damn brat again! AGH!

* * *

They finally arrived in Zaofu. Team avatar walked through the exit. Lin didn't make a move, she just sat in her seat.

"Aren't you coming?" Asami asked.

"What's there to see? It's metal, big whoop. Just find the airbender and let's keep moving. Don't tell anyone i'm here" Lin said irritated.

"Why not?" Korra asked.

"Ugh! Just do what i say!"

"Fine, you got it chief cranky pants" Korra said as they walked away.

* * *

Lin just sat there, resting her arm on the window, looking outside. I hope they won't see Su. Hopefully they won't mention me either. This whole situation is so fucked up...she thought. "AGH!" She yelled out frustration.

Now... I just do...nothing.

Until...

"Now I know why you were acting like that. Why did you never tell us you have a sister?" Korra asked.

Ok what the hell?

She turned around to see everyone, including Su, standing there.

"Lin..." Su whispered. Lin narrowed her eyes.

"After 30 years...the least you can do is say hi" Su said.

"I've got nothing to say to you"

The others widened their eyes on that. There was a silence until Korra spoke up again.

"You two haven't spoken in 30 years? How come?"

"I tried, she just ignored me"

"That's right and I like to keep it that way" Lin said.

"How can you say that! We're sisters"

"HALF sisters"

"Same mom different dad's, so what? We're blood Lin" Su said.

"Su...get the hell out..." Lin narrowed her eyes.

"...no..."

"DAMN IT SU!" Everyone was shocked by Lin's outburst.

"I'm showing these children where the new airbender is, then we are going to talk"

"Lin your niece is the airbender, isn't that amazing?" Korra said.

"terrific" she said sarcastically.

Su signed. They all walked out the airship. "We are not done Lin!" Su said.

Lin just groaned walking alone, behind them.

Mako approached her, walking next to her.

"Soooo...any more siblings i don't know about yet?" He asked jokily.

She signed. "I'm keeping my younger brother in the basement. I give him food and water and i never let him outside. He already forget what the sun looks like" she joked back.

Mako laughed at that.

"Are you alright chief?"

Lin sighed. "I don't know...looks like i'm the only who never got over Lee. Su got over it, Toph probably too. Like...i'm the only one who still has faith in him, that he will just show up..."

"Agh what am i saying... I'm insane"

"I don't think you're insane chief" Mako smiled "When I lived on the streets with Bolin, I once lost him. I couldn't find him for a month. I kept searching and searching. I wouldn't sleep or eat. I wouldn't waist my time on a thing. All I cared about was finding Bolin. And I understand that you want to do the same for your brother"

This is exactly what she want. Not waisting her time for a thing. Just finding her brother.

Lin smiled. "Thanks kid. You're right. When first joined the headquarters I wouldn't waist my time on a thing. I started my brothers case again. I also kept searching and searching...but nothing."

"I'm so sorry chief. Like I said before, i'll help you searching for him" he assured.

"thanks kid" she smiled.

They finally arrived at the place where the new aribender is. A young girl named Opal. She was reading a book.

"This is my daughter Opal" Su smiled.

Opal saw the group and put her book away. Korra is the first she approached. "Avatar Korra! I can't believe you're here, I've always wanted to meet you!" She said excitedly.

"It's great to meet you Opal!" Korra said.

"Opal? That's a beautiful name" Bolin smiled. "I'm Bolin" he said, shaking her hand.

"Thanks" she said, blushing slightly.

"Right, we found the airbender. Let's take her at the airship and get out of here" Lin interrupted.

"And the women who interrupted you is your aunt Lin" Su said smiling.

"Really?! I've always wanted to meet you. My mom has told so many great stories about you" Opal smiled widely. From all the stories Opal had heard from her mom, she thought her aunt was a hero.

"I'm sure she has" Lin replied bitterly and looking away.

"I've set all of you in the quest houses while Korra trains Opal" Su said.

"Oh I'm sorry but I thought she would train with the rest of the air benders at the northern temple" Korra said.

"That sounds amazing!" Opal cheered. Her mom didn't really seem pleased with that.

"Nonsense, this is where Opal's home and family are, you can train her here"

Lin looked obviously annoyed. Damn it just hurry up...

"I guess I could help her get started" Korra gave in. But Lin couldn't hold it back.

"Absolutely not! We're leaving. NOW"

"She just worried that there are a bunch of crazy criminals are after me" Korra explained.

"If you're worried about safety Lin, then don't. This is the most secured city in the world" Su assured. Lin just rolled her eyes. Shut up already...

"I'll see you all at dinner. Come hungry!" Su said as she walked away.

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister?" Korra later asked. "She seems nice" Lin just glared at her.

"Come on we can stay a little while?"

Lin groaned "Ugh, I'd rather listen to Bumi singing..." She muttered. The group laughed.

* * *

They had left their stuff at the questhouses. I was time for dinner so they all went to Su, much to Lin disagreement. The teenagers had to force her to come. "Fine but if Su and i and up fighting, don't tell me i didn't warn you guys" was her respond.

There was she, sitting next to her sister, not taking a bite of her food. "Not gonna eat Lin?" Su asked.

"Not hungry" she responded bitterly. Not even looking at Su. Her little sister just chuckled. "Of course...you eat dinner with alcohol" this made Lin glare at her, giving her the 'shut the hell up' face.

"No way! Chief you drink?" Korra asked with wide eyes.

"Yes" she casually responded.

"Since when?!" Bolin was to curious.

"Since..." she started. She wanted to say since Lee left. But it just brought painfull memories back. She would stay out very late, coming with a drunk expression. She would always fight about it with her mom. Lin looked down.

She put a sad face on. Su could almost punch herself for making that comment. Of course...Lin went through a hard time back then. Ugh how could i just say that damn it!

"Sorry i forget about...you know" Su said, feeling guilty.

Lin signed. "Just leave it" she said quickly. "You haven't found anything yet, have you" Su asked sadly.

"Not a single thing"

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Asami asked.

"About Lee" Su said.

"Who's Lee?" Bolin asked very confused.

"You never told them about Lee?" Su asked. "No" Lin said simply. Su didn't talk about Lin never telling the children about Lee. She knew Lin missed him and never wanted to talk about it. It hurt her so much.

"But who's Lee?" Korra asked again. Su signed.

"Lee's our older brother"

Everyone gasped.

"EEHHH?!"

"WHAAT!?''

"Brother?!"

Mako wasn't really suprised since he already knew. "Seriously Mako, how can you not look suprised by this?" Bolin asked, with a look on his face that he thought he was crazy"

"I ehhh... I already knew" he just said.

"And you didn't even tell us?!"

"It was not my place to tell you guys this!" Mako shouted.

"Where is he then?" Korra interuped.

"He dissapeard...just left years ago. I was 15. He told me he would go to Ba Sing Se. He told to not worry about him and that he would come back..." Lin said sadly. "That bastard told me he would come back! He promised me!" she shouted angry, slamming her fist againt the table.

Everyone looked at Lin in shock. He just left? What happend with him? She was angry and everyone understood why.

"We never heard of him since then. Time flew by and here we are now..still not knowing what happend with Lee." Su finished.

"By the way, Mako found out himself. I didn't tell him. The files from Lee's case were spread all over the place and he walked in. He helped me picking them up and found a file with Lee's name and photo." Lin added.

It was silent for a moment.

"Thats a terrible story. We are so sorry" Korra spoke up.

Lin just sighed. She stood up and walked away. "I'm not hungry"

"Lin!" Su called after her but Lin ignored her.

* * *

Lin was outside, sitting on a bench with her hands in her head.

She sighed. When she looked up she saw someone familliar. Who was that guy again? I remember his name right? It was a friend of Lee! What was his name again... Ehhh...Yuan! Right! That is his name!

"Ehh Yuan?"

He walked past her until he heard his name and turned around.

"Hello?" he asked.

Lin approached him "you are Yuan right? I'm Lin. Lee's little sister remember?"

He took the time to take a look at her.

"Lin...of course! I remember. I couldn't really regonize you because of those scars. But what are you doing here?"

"You've probably heard about the new airbenders? We're here to pick up one who is Su's daughter by the way"

"Oh i see"

"I've also tried to start Lee's case again" she added. Somehow Yuan looked pretty nervous.

"Oh eh really wel ehh..."

Lin found him pretty suspicious. "You ok? You look pretty nervous". "I'm not nervous" he said quickly. "Well uh i have to go ehh...Bye!" he said fast and walked away fast, leaving a dumbfounded Lin behind.

Uhhh... The hell was that about? He looked pretty nevous when i mentioned lee's case...

She stood there until she realized...MAYBE HE KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT LEE'S DISSAPEARING!? Is that why he was so nervous? Why wouldn't he tell me then? This is weird.

Lin wanted to go after Yuan but she lost sight of him already. She sighed.

I'll ask him tomorrow...for sure!

* * *

 **I don't even have the words how sorry i am. I'm soooooooo sorry! But school is seriously getting in the way. Hate you school -_-**

 **Anyway here's new chapter! Hope you all liked it!**

 **Please give it a review or fav or follow. ;)**

 **I'll seriously try to update as soon a possible but i can't promise:(**

 **Bye see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Aang lay in his bed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. What was happening..._

 _He shot up from his bed, panting. "What was this about...it felt more like a vision...no this can't happen"_

...

Lin woke up. Why did she keep having those dreams. It's really annoying to dream about those thing but not knowing what it means.

"Aang...what are trying to make clear to me" she sighed. The last time she had a dream like that she just shrugged it off. Now she's just doing the same.

So...day 2 in Zaofu. Who knows what crazy shit happens now.

 _I know what i'm gonna do today. Finding Yuan, Lee's old friend. He was acting strange. I'll get to the bottom of that._ Lin thought.

She got up and walked out of her room. She went to the bathroom to get ready. On her way to the bathroom she saw Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako, they were still in pajama's, hair messy and looking tired.

"Uh hey chief" Mako yawned.

"Hey kids" she said sleepy, slowly closing her eyes, she was that tired.

"Chief!" Bolin yelled.

"Huh?! What eh... Yeah uh i'm awake" she said sleepy.

They laughed at that sight. Of course you would laugh. You didn't see the Chief of police everyday like this, in a white top tank with sweats rolled up to her knees, hair in a messy bun with a few strand hanging lose and almost falling asleep when she just woke up.

"Come on, everyone is tired at a time like this" She reasoned

"Uh-huh of course chief" Korra said sarcasticly

"Nevermind, i'm going to take a hot frikin shower" she yawned. She walked past them.

"Chief! Are you...ok? You seemed a little upset yesterday, ya know" Korra asked worried.

Lin stopped in her tracks. She turned her head a little so they could see half her face. She gave them a fake smile. "I-i'm fine". And she remained walking.

When she was gone, everyone started to talk low enough to make sure Lin wouldn't hear it.

"That was obviously a fake smile" Asami wispered.

"I know right?" Bolin wispered back.

"I feel so sorry for her" Korra said.

"Me too. When i found out she seemed so sad. She looked like she was about to burst in too tears while looking at his picture" Mako said.

"That's horrible. The chief does not cry that easily. It's a touchy subject she rather not talk about. And we don't want to push her to do that" Asami said.

"Asami is right. Unless she does want to talk about it" Bolin said.

"We'll help her anyway possible right?" Korra said.

"Yes!" they all cheered.

* * *

Lin was too irritated to face Su, so she skipped breakfest. All she wanted to focus on today was Yuan. But like always her reaction was: "Ugh, where the hell do i start..." the last thing she would do was ask Su but she had no other options so she had to.

* * *

"Su..."

"Lin!" Su shouted happily "you skipped breakfest today, i just wanted to check on you"

"Yeah yeah anyway..."

"Wait! Before you say anything. Let's talk please. About everything that has happend between us, because i really am sorry about everything i want to make it right.

"Su..." linWhined, she had no time for bullshit.

"Lin please..."

Lin sighed. "You wanna talk? Talk!"

"Lin... I don't even know how to start..i am so so sorry. I never ment to... I've been such a brat back then and you had to deal with the concequenses. I don't even know how to make it up i- i..."

"Su stop. Just stop. This talk is useless."

"I'm trying to make it up to you!"

"Will that remove the scars on my face?!" Lin blurred out.

Just then Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako walked in unnoticed. "Lin i am so so sorry about that. About those scars i am so sorry.." Su was in a verge to cry, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Su i'm done talking about this. Just drop it"

"I don't want to drop it!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because i still feel guilty!" tears running down Su's face. They stared at each other for a moment until Su spoke up again "i am sorry, so so sorry"

"After Lee... I know, i became a brat. I've caused you so much trouble. I was so upset with Lee that i took out all my frustration on you a-a-and you kept so strong so i t-thought you could handle it and and...i am so sorry"

Lin kept silent, looking at the ground. Su still talked.

"And your scars... I don't even know how to start about that... I-i-i never knew that, that stupid metal cable..." that's when Lin looked up with a sad face. Su's hand reached for Lin's scarred face.

"They're cut so deep..." Su wispered.

"Don't touch it..." Lin muttered.

Su ignored her, instead she pulled her into a hug which was totally unexpected. "I'm sorry." she said. Lin sighed.a moment later Lin's arms wrapped around Su, patting her back. "I think i forgive you"

Su smiled giving her scarred cheek a peck. Lin grinned. "Such a softie" as she whiped away Su's tears. "Now don't cry, you're a Beifong remember. And i'm not really the hugging type so you're lucky i haven't kicked your ass yet."

Su laughed at her sister's comment. _Typical Lin._

"Awh..." they suddenly heard as they turned around only to see Korra, Asami, Bolin and Mako standing there.

Lin glarred daggers towards them. "Don't. Tell. Me. You. Heard. And. Saw. All. Of. This" Lin asked in her dark scary voice.

"Em..Eeh. No ehh. Yea i m-ment no ehhh..." Korra stuttered.

"T-that was so e-emotional BWAAA" Bolin sobbed.

"Bolin contain yourself would you!" Mako elbowed him in the side.

"Whoa you two are good?" Asami asked exited. Lin and Su looked at each other and then back at the group. Nodding.

"Can't risk to lose another sibling" Lin smiled. Su nodded "yeah..."

There was a little silence until Su spoke up. "Wait. Why did you came here in the first place?"

"Ow ehh.." Lin told them about Yuan and that he maybe knew more about Lee.

"Did you know that he lived here?"

"Yes. But i never mentioned him being nervous about Lee... Why not give it a shot?"

"we'll help too" Korra said. "Thank you!" Su said.

"Well what are we waiting? Lets go!" Lin said

* * *

 **Hope you liked chapter 5! I tried to make it less shitty...**

 **I hope i didn't let you guys wait to long!:(**

 **Anyway i wont be able to update next week, i'm going to Spain:) (CAN'T WAIT!)**

 **Please review and see you soon!**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You know where he lives?" Lin asked as they made their way outside.

"Yes" Su said "follow me"

Su led them to Yuan's house. She knocked on the door. "Hello anyone there?" No answer. "Yuan? Are you there? Su tried again. "Yuan -" Su got stopped by the hand on her shoulder.

"Let me try" Lin said. Su got out of her way.

Lin just kicked the door open and walked in. "Ehh that works too.." Su shrugged.

When they walked inside, their jawed dropped. "The hell?"

"Almost all his stuff is gone"

Lin went to check the other places in the house. "Empty bedroom. All his clothes are gone, just like his other stuff."

"The bastard ran off..." Su muttered. "He always seemed so innocent and normal. What does this mean... Why would he ran of all of the sudden"

Lin thought for a second."it makes sense. He probably knew that i would come by the next day to ask him more about Lee, so he took his change and ran off. He knows something and he doesn't want to tell me"

"He knew all allong..." Su muttered. Lin sighed sadly. "Wait what's that?" Bolin asked pointing to the envelope on the table. Lin walked toward the table, picked up the envelope and opened it. She read alloud. "You'll find out the truth soon"

"What the actual hell.." Korra muttered.

"It's about Lee. I knew it! He knows something. Why can't he just tell us."

"Because he made Lee dissapear" Lin thought. The room gasped. "You really think so." Mako asked.

"I'm not sure, but it could be possible"

"What do we do now?"

"All we can do...is wait." Su said.

There's nothing else we can do. He' just gone..."

"Let's go back" Lin said sadly.

* * *

"Lee and Yuan were like best friends right?" Su asked.

"Uh huh they used to hang out all the time" Lin said. They were back at the house, Lin and Su were talking in Su's office.

"You have any idea why Yuan would hurt Lee?" Su asked. "No idea..." Lin said.

"Maybe about a girl" Su said. Lin rolled her eyes. "Lee doesn't fight about a girl. Even if it was about a girl, Yuan wouldn't kill him about it". "Mmm..."

"Speaking about dating, how are you and Bumi?" Su asked with a huge smile on her face, leaning very close to Lin. When they talked about something that Lin found awkward, Korra, Asami, Mako and Bolin would walk in unnoticed, just like now.

Lin's face got as red as a tomato. "W-wh-whaaaat?! Why would you think that Bumi and i have a thing?!". "Pfff...come on Lin. It's very obvious that you like him. Like right now your heartbeat is going crazy."

"Because this subject is embarrissing!, anyway Bumi and i are best friend since we were little and we still hang out, is that so weird?"

"Uh huh of course Lin, of course. Just best friends who kissed once?"

Lin's face got all twisted and red. "Wh-what are y-you talking a-about..."

"You thought i didn't see? I was 15 and you were 21 and Bumi 27, i think. Anyway, it was around midnight and mom was still at work and i was in my room. Then i heard some noises in the living room to i went down stairs."

Lin's face got even more twisted. She just couldn't believe that her little sister saw these things

"You two were drunk and the next thing i just couldn't believe, made me drop my face. Bumi got on top of you!"

"KYAAAA DID YOU SAW THE WHOLE THING?!" Lin screamed.

"Uh huh you two were having a big making out session on the couch" Su's grin went even bigger.

"You didn't see more right" Lin asked shakely. "Ooh noo" Su said. Lin sighed in relief as she leaned back and closed her eyes. "You two just took a step further than kissing" Su smirked. Lin's eyes shot open.

Lin screamed. "AAAAH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"Didn't want to ruin the mood" Su said casually. "AND YOU WATCHED THE WHOLE THING?! YOU WERE ONLY FIFTEEN!"

"AH no no noo. when Bumi removed your bra i knew i had to leave you two alone"

"When Bumi removed my- AAAH SU!" Lin covered her face with her hands.

"Seriously you two were so noisy, i could hear you in my room. Hehe yeah try to sleep with that"

"AAH i have no words for this"

"But you guys still stayed friends?" Su asked.

"Yeah we both didn't want to ruin our friendship so... We just forget all about it and stayed friends."

"Ooh"

"Wooow..." they suddenly heard. _No no no, don't tell me these teenagers heard all this! Oh hell noo._

Lin and Su turned their heads only to see the four teenagers standing there with their mouth open widely.

"Chief and Bumi...Bumi and Chief...Chief and Bumi...Bumi and...CHIEF?!" Bolin yelled.

"I never expected that" Asami said.

"So the chief is **THAT** kind of person, who would knew?" Korra said grinning.

"I knew you two had a thing" Mako smirked. "Seriously Mako! Anything else you want to say, what i don't know yet?" Bolin said. Mako just rolled his eyes.

"If you guys tell this to a living soul, i'll make your life a living hell" Lin said with her dark voice. The four took a step backwards. "Hehe chief we were just kidding..." they said looking all nervous. Lin narrowed her eyes. "Ok ok we won't tell a single soul!"

Lin's expression softened. "Good"

"Anyway why are you all here?"

"Oh it's late so we just wanted to say goodnight" Korra said.

"Yeah i think i'm going to sleep too" Lin said as she got up from her seat. "G'night"

Su took her Lin's hand and squeezed slightly in it. "We'll know the thruth soon" Su smiled. Lin smiled back"i know"

* * *

Lin layed in her bed. I hope that i actually will know the thruth. The hell happend with Lee. Why is Yuan avoiding us...

I'm tired, i'll sort things out tomorrow...

AAH SHIT FORGAT THAT SU KNOWS ABOUT BUMI. shit...

* * *

 **Hey everyone!**

 **I didn't update last week because i was in spain. But i tried.**

 **What do you think about Lin and Bumi's one night stand;-) AND SU SAW IT! And imagine Lin being embarresed and nervous about it hehehe.**

 **Anyway hope you all liked this chapter and see ya later!**

 **Please review!**

 **Byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

After many sleepless night, Lin could finally sleep in peach...NOT. She woke up from shouting and screaming. "The hell..." She rubbed her eyes.

She heard Bolin shouting "THEY HAVE KORRA!"

"They have Korra?" Lin muttered. It took her a minute to realize what she just heard. "Ow shit! Someone took Korra!" She shouted and shot from bed. No time to put on her armor or pin up her hair and she ran out her bedroom.

She only wore her white top tank and sweats. On her way outside she met Bolin, Mako and Asami. "The hell happend!?" She screamed. " someone tries to kidnap Korra! Bolin saw two woman and two men carrying her out her bedroom!" Mako yelled hard enough for her to hear because of the loud noise outside.

They were finally outside, seeing Su and some other people fighting them. There was a pool of lava around the kipnapppers.

"Wow that dude can lavabend! That's awsome!". They all stared at Bolin.

"I-i-i-i mean n-not so awsome for us ehh yeah..." Lin rolled her eyes and turned back on the enemy. _that women doesn't have any arms, she uses waterbending. The bald guy can airbend. The other can lavabend and the women with the braid uses het mind to explode shit._ Lin noticed.

She also noticed Korra laying on the floor behind them. Let me get her first...

* * *

 _timeskip..._

Korra lay on the couch, recovering from the attack. Su was pissed, who would do this to her city. Su noticed the long cut on Lin's arm, it was bleeding. "Lin! Your arm!"

"Huh?" Lin looked at her bleedy arm. "Didn't even notice" she muttered. "Let me fix it for you" Su requested.

"Nonono it's nothing i-"

"NOTHING?! Half your arm is bathing in blood! How can you not notice?! Doesn't it hurt?!"

"Ehh nope... Don't worry i'll just bend some metal wire to close the wound" Lin said.

"What?! Doesn't it hurt?!"

"Nope. I ehh...it hurt a little when i did it the first time but now i got used to it so i don't even notice that it hurt."

"Lin..." Su started. "These are serious things you should get healer for your wounds" Su said.

"Suuuu" Lin whined. "It's not a big deal"

"Su is right chief it's not good." Korra said. She was too weak to stand so she stayed in the couch.

Lin sighed. Then Su noticed a blood stain on her sister white top tank. It was on her side. Su walked towards her lifting her top tank hight enough to see the wound which make Lin shriek for a second. Su gasped.

"You did this yourself?" Su asked as she looked at the metal whire in her flesh. Lin shrugged before nodding. Su sighed. "Let's go in my office i'll heal the wounds". "You don't have to do that Su i'm fi-"

"Please let's just go?" Su asked despreatly. "Shouldn't you help these children first?"'

"I think you need more help than us chief" Mako said pointing to her bleedy arm which now the blood was dripping on the floor. "Shit!" Lin said putting her hand on the wound from stopping it bleeding.

"Come i'll help you" Lin gave in.

* * *

Su felt guilty. Why? Because Lin was used to getting wounds. Staring at the scars in her face she felt the guilt sting. She felt guilty for her sister suffering. And she was 'healing' herself in a wrong way.

Su first removed the metal wire from her sister's body. The one on her side and one on her leg. Su was suprised that Lin kept a straight face and was looking around like it was no big deal.

"Lin..how did you get the one on your arm?" Su asked. Lin sighed.

"That thirt eye freak was shooting in your way. I pushed you right? Well when we fell on the ground i had my arm wrapped around you. And my arm fell in something sharp and with your weight on it, it made it even worse...i think." Lin casually said.

"How can you talj like that? Like it's no big deal. This is the SECOND scar i give you! How can you not be mad at me?" Su had tears in her eyes.

"Huh...WHAAAAT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING?" Lin shouting in shock and tried to comfort her little sister.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry i'm sorry..." she repeated it like a milion times.

"Su..it's ok." Lin patted her head. Lin never showed that kind of affection towards anyone.

"I have to tell you something Su" Lin said.

"What is it?"Su asked.

"Well..." Lin started.

* * *

 _Lin got in a fight with the thirt eye freak._

 _"Just as strong as your brother" She women said. LIn stopped in her tracks. "You...you mean...Lee?"_

 _"No not Lee the one you keep in the basement, yes i mean Lee!" She said sarcasticly._

 _"How the hell do you know him?" Lin hissed."where is he! What did you do with him?!" Lin was pissed._

 _"Don't worry you'll see soon" the thirt eye freak smirked. And with that, she was gone, together with the others._

* * *

"What..." Su was confused just as Lin. "I don't know either what this means but...i-i...i just don't know" She sighed.

"We should find their hiding place" Su suggested.

"I think i should stay here. In case for another attack or...like thirt eye freak said. You'll see soon."

Su sighed. "I just want to see him..."

"I want that too Su. Really."

* * *

 **little shorter than usual but it'll be longer next time. Sorry i haven't update the last week. I was kinda busy with school and my other story 'two unkown airbenders' (which you should really check out :-D )**

 **But another thing! I've noticed i haven't got any reviews for this story or follow or favorite. So please! All i'm asking is one simple review! You really support me with that.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say sooo...BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hii...**

 **Oh gosh...where do i start...**

 **I'm so...SORRY. i dont know why i havent updated for so long. I have like a million other stories and just forgot this one. I'm so mean i know.**

 **I was just so focused on the other stories.**

 **I'll definiatly will update this story again and it wont take long anymore.**

 **I'm reeeeaaally sorry**

 **But anyway, here is it finally!**

 **And i hope you'll like it!**

* * *

A shriek was heard from the kitchen. It was heard by Suyin's children. They quickly got out of bed as they opened their door.

"Did you hear that?" Opal asked worriedly. Wing nodded. Team avatar also showed up. "What was that-"

"Damn you!" They heard again. "Was that aunt Lin!" Opal. "I think so, we have to see if she's ok" quickly they made their way tot he kitchen. First waiting in front of the door.

They stood in position. Wei nodded and opened the door. "Aunt Lin!- huh?" His mouth dropped on the floor as he looked at the two older woman...who acted more like children.

"Su! Damn it! Get off of me!" Lin lay with her back on the floor. Suyin straddled her as she attacked her sister, trowing flour powder in her face. "HA! Got you!"

"Stop acting like a child!" flour was all over the floor. Lin's hand grabbed some of it of the floor and slapped Su's cheek. Not too hard so it would hurt. Su gasped.

Lin laughed as she rolled her sister off of her. Their clothes were covered in flour, their hair, cheeks. It was the most hilarious sight ever.

Lin hit the back of Su's head. "Idiot! We were supposed to make pancakes for breakfest!"

"The flour just asked me to get trown on you" Su smirked. "You angry?" she teasily asked as she pinched Lin's cheek.

"Thank the spirits no one saw this..." Lin mumbled.

They heard some coughing and some one clear his throat behind them. Lin groaned. "Everytime... Just everytime they see me doing awkward things..."

Suyin laughed. Huan just stared at her. Wing, Wei and Opal looked dumbfounded at how childish her mom actually can be.

"Well, this is a very different side i see from both of them" Opal said crossing her arms. "The serious chief of police" Mako grinned.

Lin got up. Trying to whipe away the flour, but it was just oo much. "Your mother is a idiot"

"Come on! You also attacked me"

"You started! Now i have to shower all over again. And great, your kids think i'm just as crazy as you" Lin crossed her arms. "I'm not crazy!"

"Yes you-"

Korra cleared her throat. "What were you two trying?" she then couldn't help it and laughed at the two. "Mission making pancakes for breakfest, failed" Lin said and pointed to the room.

"You're cleaning this" Lin stated. Su huffed. "No way" Lin face palmed. "We both did this. So we're both cleaning this" the two sister stopped bickering when they heard the crowd laugh.

"You two are hilarious" Bolin said. Lin grabbed a broom. "Well, cleaning isn't very hilarious" Su laughed. "I can't believe this. Kids! Do you see this? Your mom is childish. Seriously Su, they're more mature than you are"

Su pinched her cheek. "Ouch" Lin swatted her hand away.

* * *

Lin stepped out the shower. Her wet, naked form grabbed a towel and wrapped herself around it. She made her way to her room. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

When she turned around, she got pushed against the door, by a man form. A hand covered her mouth. "Shh..."

Lin bit his hand hard, making him let got. She screamed for help and tried to open the door. The man slammed the door and pushed her back. She lost her towel. He pushed her against the bed.

He hovered over her naked from. A hand covered her mouth again. She tried to wriggle out of his grip. She tried to cover herself. She yelled.

Soon enough, the door swung open. A worried Suyin walked in. "Lin?- LIN!" the metalbender bended something against his head. He dodge it and quickly went outside through the window. The glass shattered on the floor.

Su looked angry when she saw Lin naked. Lin had her knees to her breast as she tried to cover herself. Soon her children and team avatar walked in. Su quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her. Opal gasped. They covered their mouth and stared eyes widened.

Su hugged her.

"Did he-"

"No" Lin sighed. "Thank you. Fighting naked wouldn't be so easy" Su stayed in her position, still hugging her tightly. "I swear if i find out who did this..." she mumbled.

"C-could someone give me some clothes?" Lin asked a little embarresed. "Of course, sorry"

* * *

"Who the hell could that be?" Lin sighed when she sat down on the couch in Su's office. "A member from the red lotus?"

"I think it is" Lin agreed. She groaned and leaned back. "I can't believe this! I can't even shower without ending up in a battle"

"This has never happened before..." Su shook her head. "I put more guards for your security"

"You didn't have to do that for me"

"Yes i had to! That man was so close to- to...-" Su just couldn't get it out.

"He! Don't worry will you? I'm fine" Lin smiled. Su sighed. "I just can't help it" she sat next to Lin. "You're finally here again. After all these years i finally got to see you again. I can't risk losing you again" Su looked at her sadly.

Lin smiled. She pulled her little sister in a hug. Her head rested on Lin's shoulder.

"I'm glad we could put the past behind us. I promise...you won't lose me again"


End file.
